Queen Bee
Queen Bee is the leader of the insects of Plansect Village in Monster Girl Quest. Formerly coexisting with plants in the village, Queen Bee fought in self-defense when the plant leader Alra Priestess demanded war, wishing to devour the insects. Biography Chapter 2 By the time Luka arrive at Plansect Village, there is already war between the insects under the Queen Bee and the plants. He is convinced to join the plants and attacks the insect hive, where Queen Bee confronts him. She refuses to stand down, for she is defending her tribe. She is defeated and sealed by him. However, the war does not end as the plants attack and devour the defeated insects, causing Luka to switch sides and defeat the plants. The pacifist plants and insects then show up and begin unsealing all the monsters who are willing to stop fighting to try and maintain peace. However, even with the whole ordeal finished, a Hornet Girl mentions that Queen Bee is still sealed, as she refuses to accept peace once more. Chapter 3 After Goddess Ilias wages war against the humans and monsters, with Tsukuyomi leading the initial assault before being repelled by Luka, a Hornet Girl mentions that Queen Bee still refuses to accept peace. However, during the second assault, Queen Bee returns and leads the insect forces against the opposition. After the war, Queen Bee has come to fully accept coexistence and lives peacefully in the village. Monsterpedia Entry “Queen of the hive, she is also the leader of the insect race in Sectforest. Entrusting all other tasks to the other bees in the hive, she focuses mainly on breeding. If the hive was a single organism, she would be equivalent to the genitals. All men captured by any of the worker or soldier bees are handed over to the Queen. If she likes him, then he becomes a tool used in her breeding. Forced to continually mate with her, the exquisite genitals held by the Queen force him to repeated ejaculations. Treated as little more than a tool to breed with, the forced mating can continue for days without rest. Like this, the Queen can be fully inseminated. After the forced mating has finished, the man is not freed. Forcibly fed special honey produced by the bees, he is kept alive for many future breeding sessions.” Attacks Queen’s Hand: Normal attack that damages four times. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Queen’s Bust: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Queen’s Mouth: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Pheromone Kiss: Triggers temptation and deals damage. Will trigger belly bukkake on loss. Battle Overview Similar to her Hornet Girl daughters, Queen Bee is a high damage dealer, as she can attack twice per turn. Additionally, her HP is much higher, making the battle last quite long. Summon Gnome to withstand her damage and (if on Normal) bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star, and keep 3 SP in reserve for Meditation. If Luka loses, Queen Bee sticks his penis into her vagina, forcing him to mate with her. Afterwards, he’ll become her breeding partner for life and mate with Queen Bee endlessly. Evaluation “Mating with the Queen, and offering up your semen so happily... Luka, your corruption prone behavior is too sickening for words. Queen Bee is similar to the Hornet Girl, only with higher attack power. She also has a pesky seduction ability. Normal attacks can be handled by Gnome, but Sylph will provide protection against the seduction attack. Now go, oh brave Luka. If you eliminate the Queen, the simple minded insects will be thrown into disorder.” Trivia *Queen Bee resembles a Hornet Girl much more than a Bee Girl. This is because Hornet Girls are classified as bees in the setting (even though real-life hornets are classified as wasps). On a meta level, Queen Bee and the Hornet Girl are both illustrated by Thomas while the Bee Girl is illustrated by Setouchi. Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Plansect Village Category:Royalty